All Along
by The Lady Asphodel
Summary: He had a sudden revelation. He loved her. He loved her all along... [Thanks to the awesome randompotterink @TDA for the most lovely book cover]


Ron never felt so far away… He left… He couldn't believe he left his two best friends who needed him, but he didn't know how to get back. He didn't know the exact location they were in.

Hermione's excuse for his behavior was because of the necklace, but he dismissed her. Ron said hurtful words to Harry and fought him. He pushed passed Hermione and ignored her hold. Ron forced her to make a decision to either stay with Harry or go with him, but she decided to stay with him, and that brought her to tears. He removed the horcrux, and he remembered as he left, her heard Hermione's distant cry and plead for him.

However, the minute he disappeared on the spot, his head felt cleared. He was able to think straight, but when he did, instant memories of the confrontation made him felt instantly ashamed.

It was something that Harry said - something about that's how he, Ron, was feeling all that time ever since they started off on their journey. Now that Ron thought about it, if the necklace did anything, it definitely fed off of his emotions.

Soon afterwards, Ron ran into the Snatchers, but luckily he managed to escape by aliasing himself as Stand Shunpike. Then, when he apparated numerous times to find his best friends but couldn't find them, he returned to Shell Cottage with his older brother Bill and his new founded wife, Fleur.

At night, he would lay awake still fully dressed, wondering if his best mates were all right. Ron couldn't ignore the guilt of his jealousy over Harry stand in the way of what was truly important and their seven year friendship. The possibility that Harry and Hermione might be in danger, and he wasn't there to save them also weighed heavily on his conscious.

Hermione… oh there was so many things that were left unsaid. Collection of memories of her raced through his head. When Ron saw her in that lovely dress that wedding night, all he could think was that she was extraordinary beautiful and she glowed like a shining star.

Hermione was just as gorgeous as she did in their fourth year at Hogwarts. He really wanted to ask her to the ball, but he didn't have the nerves about him to carry it out. Ron was afraid she'd say no and probably would find it amusing that someone like him could possibly have someone like her.

In their sixth year too, at Professor Slughorn's party, he immediately assumed she wanted to go out with McCormick. Well, why wouldn't she? Hermione deserved someone in her league. Heck, despite his fear of losing her to Harry, he wouldn't blame her if she did decide to go with their friend instead of him. Of course, his blood still boiled at that thought.

Ron was the blame for that though; all he really ever did was made her cry, which probably might be his last memory of her if they never see each other again.

Hermione was smart, wonderful, headstrong… There were so many things to sum up the girl of his dreams, but overall, he knew he had very strong feelings for her. He'd do anything for Hermione and anything to erase the pain he caused her.

At the moment, Ron finally had an epiphany. He loved her. He was in love with her all along.

"_Ron…"_ He jolted up on his bed, quickly looking around his room. There was no one here aside from him.

"_Ron…"_Ron felt something reverberating in his pocket where the put-outer that Professor Dumbledore left him. Taking out the Deluminator, he observed it for a minute. It didn't look out of the ordinary when he studied it. Flicking the rare tool, it made a click sound a small orb of light shot out of it, coming to a stop in the middle of his room while brightening up the dark space.

As Ron watched it in bewilderment, it seemed to have been watching him back. Then, it flew suddenly straight towards his chest.

"Ron," He knew this time it was Hermione's voice, and oh how he missed her voice so much. He really began to feel far away. He felt that he was gone for far too long. He wanted to be beside her again at least one last time.

He gasped as he felt the heat of the orbed light inside his heart, feeling a tad bit uneasy. Although, it seemed like the orb of light was controlling his emotions, and Ron started to grow calm. The warmth of the mysterious light made him relax, and so he closed his eyes and exhaled, letting it absorb him into its embrace.

* * *

**November 6, 2012 – Tuesday**

**Dear readers, here's another one-shot. This was for a contest my friend was throwing and this was really cool to write. It had gotten my muse going (which I really needed) and it brought me to write something different than what I usually write.**

**I want to say the part where it says "all along," (which is the title too) "far away," and "gone for far too long," was from the song Far Away by Nickelback. I didn't want to do a song-fic because I'm not really familiar and comfortable with that so, I gone with this.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this small piece… well sort of small and I would love to hear all of your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer~ Do not own HP. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tune for more updates!**

**~Asphodel**


End file.
